Matched
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: This is based on Teen Titans Go episode 'Matched'. When Usopp and Franky make a love matching machine, Nami is shocked that she is chosen to be Luffy's soulmate! He is trying his butt to win her over, but she is refusing him every time. How can Luffy make her realize he is her perfect match? Please review!


This was inspired and based on the Teen Titans Go episode 'Matched'. That lil' episode was a dream come true for all BBxRae fans and I had dream last night about One Piece version with my fave couple LuNa (which is really not the reason my pen name is Luna, pure coincidence) and I hope you guys will like this. Love ya! Please do review.

* * *

Navigator was staring into the chess board, her hand holding the figure in the mid air. In front of her was sitting raven haired young man, with straw hat on his neck, his face scrunched in concentration while looking into chess board as well. Half of his figures were eaten already, while his opponent's were all safe on the board. Not so small sum of money was lying on the table besides them.

Nami's face suddenly got adorned with smirk.

''Look! Walking peanut with the hat!'', she exclaimed while pointing her finger behind Luffy. He only cocked his eyebrow and smirked back.

''Really, Nami? Just how dumb you think-''

''I meant meat.''

''Where?! Where is it?! Meat, meat, meat!'', the moron got up and turned around, his eyes searching franticly his long time desire, letting Nami with no interruptions to switch the figures.

''Oh, sorry… That was just the shadow.'', she smiled sweetly making him pout and set back on the chair, not noticing the most obvious differences.

Nami then swiftly moved her figure over few fields before finally withdrawing her winning move.

''Check-mate, captain. Again.'', she smiled again; her hands going for the money with sparkling eyes, leaving Luffy pout once more.

''How come you always win? You must be reeeeealy lucky, Nami…''

''Trust me, Luffy; luck has nothing to do with it. Chess requires concentration and strategies, something you obviously will never obtain.''.

''This is soooooo boooooooring! You said we'll have fun! I want to do fun stuff! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!'', Luffy whined while slamming his hands against the table, with puppy eyes and boyish pout. Nami sweat dropped while watching him, asking herself how a man who is able to destroy entire building with his bare hands can be so childish.

''Luffy, this is fun! Look how much money I gained!''

''Yeah, my money…'', he muttered bitterly.

Her sparkling eyes suddenly turned narrow.

''Well, you were supposed to give me this money; remember those 100.000 beli you owe me? Plus interest?'', she asked.

His eyes suddenly widened and his jaw dropped on the table, looking at his navigator with exhausted look. How could he forget that?! And if we add those 2 years… that was a lot of money.

''But I didn't want to even peep on you! Usopp said it'll be cool!''

''…Oh he did, didn't he?'', she hissed, her fists clenching. Suddenly, a shudder crawled up the captain's back while watching her aura growing dark. He made a mental note to pray for his sharpshooter's soul later.

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging outside the Aquarium, with Usopp's voice in the background, calling the crew to gather on the lawn deck. Speak of a devil, Nami thought.

When the crew gathered on the lawn, they saw the liar and Franky standing proudly in front of the contraption covered with white sheet. Both Usopp and Franky were dressed in pink tuxedos with white shirts underneath and pink bow ties, completed with white pants (except the shipwright). They also had Cupid's wings on their back….

''Dare I ask?'', Zoro asked, annoyed for interrupting his training/napping.

''So cooooool! Why wasn't I invited?! Now you see Nami, THIS is fun!'', Luffy said in 'duh' tone while pointing to the pink duo.

''Idiot…''

''May I ask why were we called for? I was on the very exiting chapter.'', Robin pointed out, with the hidden note to hurry up.

''You can bet! Usopp, if you please…''

Usopp cleared his throat and stepped in front of Franky, with dramatically closed eyes and his head rose up proudly.

''We are pirate crew that has everything: fame, reputation, strength, awesome ship, incredibly handsome sharpshooter, the best darn captain this world has ever seen, but what is the thing every pirate dreams of?''

''Meat?''

''Beli?''

''Sake?''

''Panties?''

''…No you morons… I'm talking about that special thing, the very base of every human being, the force that keep making this world into one beautiful, magical place, the feeling every human, animal and plant lives from and for… I'm talking about LOVE!'', Usopp exclaimed loudly, his and Franky's eyes teary from emotions.

…The crew, however, wasn't impressed.

''So… why are we here again? To witness you becoming even gayer? I call that time well spent.'', Zoro huffed.

''You shitty moss-head, how dare you call love philosophy waste of time?!'', cook yelled.

''Oh, I dare, swirly pervert. What are you gonna do about it? Love me till death?''

''You wanna go, you piece of shit?!''

''You're on, noodle boy!''

The fight as usual as eating habit was interrupted by the steaming fists of the navigator, her patience running low. The duo from the monster trio fell on the lawn and stayed down, afraid of the firecracker their navigator was.

''Stop it already! You are acting like this even after 2 years?! I thought you guys matured at least a bit!''

''We did! That's why I don't call him love-cook anymore, that became old.'', Zoro muttered, much on Nami's rage.

''Nami-swan is beautiful when angry…'', Sanji cooed.

''Nami's scary.'', Chopper squeaked.

Franky just shook his head and raised his hands to gain the crew's attention. Once acknowledged, the shipwright finally revealed what was underneath the sheet.

It was a metallic automat-like machine with the flat screen on it and lever on the side. It had painted pair of hearts on the top and... Pretty self-described.

''I invented this SUPAH Loveranky #3, with the assistance of my crewmate Usopp, to match you guys, with your ideal matches! We already tested it, it works like a charm!'', he added.

''On who?'', Chopper asked.

''Me, duh! This brave sea warrior is meant to be with the certain blonde angel who's waiting loyally for me in my home village… Oh Kaya, this strong and brave heart beats only for thee, you just wait, my beloved!'', Usopp cried while kneeling.

''I'm gonna rig…'', Zoro huffed again.

''So, why are we supposed to be doing this?'', Nami asked skeptically.

''You never wanted to know the one you are meant to spend the rest of your life with?'', Robin asked suddenly, with sparkles in her eyes, much to the wonder of the crew. She bravely stepped forward to the machine. Then she turned to the shipwright.

''Mind if I go first?'', she asked.

''One supah love match for our supah archeologist, coming right up!'', Franky showed her thumbs up and turned on the Loveranky. There he typed in her name and her bounty appeared on the screen.

''We put bounty of each pirate there is, no matter the rank. Now, pull the lever!''

She did, and soon, next to her bounty, a large number of other bounties started to twirl fast, then it started to slow down… and down… and down…

''Pleasebemepleasebemepleasebeme….'', Sanji was chanting with his fingers crossed; Zoro looked like he could care less; Chopper and Brook were twirling their fingers in anticipation; Nami was rolling her eyes; Usopp was still poeting to Kaya; Luffy was picking his nose; Robin stood patiently.

''Aaaaaaaaaaand the match for Nico Robin is… Cyborg Franky! OW! Supah for him… Wait, what?!''

Franky's glasses suddenly broke.

''What?!''

''Excuuuuuse me?!''

''Oh my God…''

''Hmmm… Not bad.'', Robin commented, while switching her gaze to Franky again with no change whatsoever, much to his horror, Sanji was stunned, much to Zoro's joy, while Nami, Chopper and Usopp's jaws fell down; Luffy was still picking his nose.

''What do you mean 'not bad'?! I'm supah!'', Franky raged.

''Well, it's up to me to decide that now, isn't it?'', she asked calmly, too calmly. Shipwright suddenly started to sweat hardly while backing away from the devil user. That however, wasn't bothering her at all, if it didn't amused her more. In one fast moment, he took off running while screaming not supah with Robin running after him with predator's smirk.

The crew watched after them for a while, until Usopp broke the silence with entering Sanji's name in the machine of love.

''Alright, let's see future Mrs. Black Leg Sanji.'', he announced, while Sanji pulled the lever. He began chanting, this time thinking on Nami, Hancock, Robin again, Vivi, Conis, Carmen, every single women there was.

The pictures were swirling and swirling until…

''Pirate hunter Zoro?!''

If Sanji and Zoro never had heart attacks, then they definitely had them now. Zoro's jaw dropped on the ground with horror expression, while Sanji threw up. They both had rage in their eyes as they both looked at the crew that was practically dying from laughter in front of them, tears running down their faces.

''Oh man, I love this machine!'', Luffy cried.

''Aw look, they are already matching each other!'', Nami cooed.

''NO, WE DON'T!'', they yelled in unison, making everyone laugh even harder.

''Sanji and Zoro, sit in tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g….'', Usopp laughed. The embarrassed duo started yet another fight with big amount of cursing, punching, blushing (oh yes I did).

After another shot of laughter, they looked up at the machine again. It wasn't stupid to them any longer; in fact it was really amusing. Then suddenly, Nami had a bold idea.

''Oi Luffy, why don't you see who's your bride to be?'', she asked in sugary tone, already feeling sorry for the poor girl, whoever she will be.

''Yosh!'', Luffy said and bolted to the Loveranky. He typed his name and pulled the lever, looking in the screen, and the swirling images.

The swirl began to slow down… and down… down… until…

''Your ideal match is… Cat burglar Nami.'', he read.

''…''

''…''

''…''

''…What?''

The laughter stopped, Sanji and Zoro stopped fighting with incredulously on their faces, and Usopp… he face palmed. Oh man, he thought bitterly. But Nami however, was way more shocked. She double checked did she heard right the mechanic voice saying her ideal love match is… her stupid, asexual and mentally questionable captain. Monkey D. Luffy. The same guy who scratched his back with the fork and then ate with that same fork.

Latter person was still back facing her, his face turned to the screen with hat shadowing his eyes. It was really quiet on the deck if we exclude the wind, waves crushing on the ship and muffled noises somewhere under them. No one dared to speak.

''Nami.'', Luffy spoke, slowly turning to her, his hat still shadowing his eyes. Everybody stiffened, especially Nami, waiting for his reaction. They knew, oh they knew, whenever he was this still, something bad is going to happen.

But then, the captain raised his head with his eye touching grin as he rushed towards Nami and pulled her in the bear hug, while spinning her around, his laughter echoing on the ship.

''Hahahahahahahahahahaha, this changes everything, Nami, but I don't mind! Not one bit!'', he laughed while dropping her back on her feet and smiling at her. Nami, on the other hand, wasn't sharing his enthusiasm, in fact, she and the rest of the crew could feel her fuse burning, and they gradually stepped back, on the save distance.

''What the hell are you talking about?! This changes nothing!''

''Yeah, you're right! We can be meant to be and Nakama in the same time!'', he cried even more enthusiastic, his eyes never leaving her. Nami gritted her teeth.

''Luffy, we are not meant to be! Just cause some stupid machine said that we are, that doesn't mean we actually are!''

''Machines never lie, Nami. And besides, I'm more than willing to give you- I mean us, a shot! It'll be fun!''

Now you see, people, this small crew has seen a lot of weird and scary, but this scene took the cake and the blue ribbon. There were few things they considered cannon mainly to save their sanity, like Franky never wearing pants, Nami never giving away her treasure, or Sanji never saying nice things to the guys. Luffy being clueless in love field was also the main cannon. Now that it was breaking in front of their own eyes, the crew was panicking.

''What. Are. You. Talking about you moron?! There is no 'us'! There will never be 'us', and there is no way being meant to be with you is fun! This is just childish!'', she yelled and turned towards her room, away from the idiots until they got bored with the love matching machine.

Luffy looked after her while she was leaving, shaking his head and crossed arms, and furrowed eyebrows.

''Well, Ace did tell me girls are always in denial… But don't worry, Nami, I'll prove to you I'm your meant to be!'', he decided in his head with confident smirk.

_**Step one: make her blush**_

''Now, what do I know about Nami… She likes money, tangerines, money, money, maps, money… Um… Oh, she also likes those fruity drinks Sanji makes her… And shopping… And… Wow, I really don't know what she likes besides that. How careless of me! If she's my meant to be, then I should pay more attention on her!'', Luffy was scolding himself upon lying on the figure head, his head leaned on his palms.

For the last hour, he was thinking about Nami. He wasn't very much surprised when her name popped out, in truth that made a lot sense! She was the first girl (apart from Makino) that he knew the longest, and she was amazing navigator; how many storms they survived with her on board? How many problems she solved within minutes with her fists or solutions? How many times he thanked God he stumbled upon her when he fell from the sky?

To Luffy, his future better half was perfect and he had no problems accepting it. In fact, he was even glad it was Nami. Now, if only Nami could see that he was perfect for her as well….

Suddenly, in his head popped the memory from his childhood, on those very rare nights he actually enjoyed spending time with his grandfather.

_It was just a plain dinner in Monkey D. men style, and Ace was snoring, leaned on the rock, and young Luffy was just finishing his second portion of dinner, when he noticed his grandfather staring at the small medallion around his neck. He stretched his neck to see closely._

''_Oi Gramps, whatcha lookin' at?'', he asked. Garp shifted his gaze to his grandson and smiled, while showing him the medallion with the sepia styled photo. The photo was showing the young woman with folded hair and ever so familiar grin on her face, he eyes big and wide. On the other side of the medallion, it was written 'Meant to be'._

''_That's your Grandmother, Luffy. Monkey D. Sakura.''_

''_I have Granma'?'', Luffy asked in wonder._

''_...Yeah… You do. She is watching you every night, y'know. Up there.'', he said while pointing to the skies. Luffy's mouth was wide opened while looking at the stars. Then he grinned and started to wave at them, shouting greetings to his grandmother. Garp smiled at him, then looked at the medallion again._

''_I knew from the first time I met her she's my meant to be… You better find yourself one as well, Luffy! Trust me, there is nothing better than knowing that after dangerous day, ended battle and lost friends… your 's meant to be is waiting for you in your home, with loving smile and warm plate of meat… Nothin' better.''_

Even though Luffy's memory was on the level of a goldfish, that moment always stayed in his mind as a lesson. He recognized the feeling in his grandfather's eyes and smirked even more. He wanted that too. He wanted someone who will wait for him no matter what, when and where and with warm plate of meat on top of that. Yeah… He really wanted that someone… And the fact that it's Nami makes it even better; they are already Nakama!

''But how to show her… How to persuade her…'', he though, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, hurting his brain beyond its limits.

''What was Ace doing before he set sails to woo girls… Oh yeah, he would be 'all cool'… Already covered, I'm cool! Heh, he would always make them go all red, too! And always laugh in that weird way… How did he call that? Oh yeah, making them blush!''

He got up with the smile on his face. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Nami walked in the kitchen and walked to the fridge, desiring some cold beverage. After digging through it, she pulled out the bottle of cold tangerine juice Sanji made for her, and closed the fridge, only to jump in the air and drop her bottle, which shuddered on the floor. Why?

Luffy was leaning on the wall next to the fridge, with Franky's glasses on his eyes and shirtless, with cocky grin and arms folded on his chest. His _very_ nice chest, by the way.

''Hello, Nami.'', he greeted, his voice slightly deeper and raspier.

''What are you doing, Luffy? If you're here cause you think you can pillage the fridge, you can just-''

''The only thing I would like to pillage is standing in front me, gorgeous.''

Nami's eyes widen in horror. Oh God, please don't be what I think it is, she pleaded desperately. He moved slightly so his upper arm was leaning against corner of the fridge, and he leaned his forehead against it, getting dangerously close to Nami, who was too stunned to move.

''Why are you wearing Franky's sunglasses indoors, you idiot?'', she asked, gaining her composure and trying not to ogle his chest. Those hard, chiseled, tempting muscled chest…

''Cause our future is so bright the way I see it, gorgeous.'', he smoothly replied leaning even more to her. Not blushing yet, he thought.

''God, I hope you think about the crew's future.'', she hissed, seeing him leaning even more to her, too close even. She could feel the heat from his chest getting to her, his scent filling her nose, his lips looking really tempting…

''Nope! Just you and me, Nami. Cause we're meant to be-'', the teen got interrupted by a steaming fist from his navigator in the face, ruining his pose and threw him on the ground. He whined in pain while massaging his cheek, not realizing Nami excising the kitchen.

_**Step one: make her blush – failed**_

_**Step two: be romantic**_

Nami was in her room, sitting on her bed and reading a book, trying to forget this day. But, no matter how hard she tried, she could _never _forget Luffy's poor attempt to woo her! She was getting hit on like that every single time they dock on some island and misguided men already tried everything. Nothing can surprise her, but Luffy actually doing that… It definitely was the sign of apocalypse.

She closed her book with frustrated sigh, looking through the window into starry sky, wondering did Robin managed to catch Franky and do whatever she wanted to do to him. She probably did. Poor Franky.

Well, anyways, Nami finally felt sleep coming to her. She got up and went to her wardrobe and pulled her PJ, only to her a slightly muffled sound. She quickly turned around and saw a paper plane with red rose in it. She unfolded the plane, seeing it was actually a letter. A poem, more precisely.

_Mikans are orange,_

_Meat is red,_

_And even though they are different,_

_They are meant to be wed!_

''Seriously? No, seriously?'', she asked with bewilderment. And wasn't that rose the _only_ rose that Robin managed to grow? She was going to kill Luffy!

Knock, knock, knock

Well, speak of a devil, she thought. She angrily rushed towards the door with the paper in her fists, opening them. In front of her was Luffy, luckily dressed as usual and with no glasses, with the same grin as always.

Nami was in no mood, though. Without a single word she wrinkled the paper and threw it in his face.

''Nami! It took me all afternoon to come up with!'', he whined while taking the paper in his hands, trying to straighten the sheet.

''And it's gonna take me all night to forget it! And how can tangerine and meat get married?!''

''But I meant on us! You're tangerine, and I'm meat!''

''Oh my God…'', she exhaled tiredly, gripping the bridge of her nose. He then leaned again towards her, with puckered lips, as if he was gonna kiss her. The hairs on her neck rose before she slammed her fist in his nose and then she closed and locked the door.

He lay there, in front of her door, feeling strange déjà vu and whining. He knew Nami was stubborn, but damn! And he was still wondering where she had learned the Fist of love.

Luffy sighed; feeling tired himself, he got up. He turned towards her door, wondering should he knock or not and apologize. Nami was obviously not into romantic and cool types of men… What is left for him anyways? Only one… but tomorrow. He needed to sleep.

_**Step two: be romantic – failed**_

* * *

''Zoro… why can't Nami just accept that we are meant to be? I'm pretty sure I showed her that I did.'', Luffy asked his first mate while staring at the ceiling from his bunk. He could hear Zoro's annoyed gruff underneath him, but he didn't care.

''Maybe cause you two are not meant to be, you idiot! That love machine just popped her out randomly!''

''Machines never lie, Zoro.'', Luffy said with bored tone.

''Why don't you just let me sleep?'', Zoro pleaded. The teen captain sighed and swung on his belly so he could look at his first mate.

''Because I need the advice how to make her see that I'm perfect for her like she is for me!'', he exclaimed with wide eyes, scaring Zoro. He had enough already.

''H-how do you even know she's perfect for you?! She's hitting you all the time, calls you idiot and moron, she builds up the debt to you, she never pays attention to you… And neither do you! How do you know you are perfect for her when you never even looked at her the way meant to be-s are supposed to! But suddenly some love machine pops you two out and suddenly you are in love! Well, let me tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone: something like that doesn't happen! She isn't in love with you, and neither are you! So let me sleep already!'', Zoro yelled, making Luffy's face cringe in confusion.

Luffy turned around back on his back, and continued to stare at the ceiling with owlish eyes. Something didn't make sense to him.

''But… she _is_ perfect for me.'', he whispered.

''…What?''

''She is smart, she is beautiful, she smells nice… And I love when she laughs… I also love how hair glows… She is amazing navigator… And she is just so… Nami…'', he was muttering quietly to himself, with soft smile on his face, feeling warm pangs in his chests. He was slowly lulling himself in sleep, thinking on orange haired girl.

''Nami…''

* * *

_**Step three: forget woo-ing and be diplomatic **_

The moment Robin stepped out of the room; Luffy barged in, with determined look on his face and gritted fists. He tapped Nami on her shoulder in order to make her turn around to face him. The look in her eyes clearly stated that she didn't forgive him for the previous night.

''You know Nami, it takes two people to make a relationship work.'', he said sternly. The vain was now visible on her forehead.

''Luffy. We don't have a relationship of that sort!'', she yelled at him.

''Why is it so hard for you to just accept we are meant to be!''

''Maybe because we are not! We are so wrong for each other!''

''Ok, if you can name _one _reason why, I'll walk right out of this room and never bother you with this again. Ever.'', Luffy dared her, with confident smirk. Now Nami did the same smirk.

''Oh gee, where should I start? You're annoying, you stink, you bath once a month, you never stop eating, you're stupid, you're childish, you dance with your chopsticks in your nose, you think Santa Claus exist, you wear same clothes every single day, you're careless, you snore like an elephant, you hit your head in the wall if you're boring, you're impatient and you are a world's biggest idiot!'', Nami finished the first part of her mental list of her captain's flaws with no mercy, letting him just gawk at her.

There was a long minute of silence between them, in which Nami just crossed her arms and stared at him, and Luffy was just gawking at her, with his mouth slightly parted. Then, he smiled again.

''Wow… no one has ever knew me so well! See, Nami? You _are _perfect for me!'', he exclaimed loudly.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGhhhhhhhhh hh! YOU MORONIC IDIOT!''

Nami clenched her hair and got out of her room. She run towards the library, where she prayed Robin was. On her big fortune, she was indeed, her head behind a book.

''He is not leaving you alone, is he?'', Robin asked without even looking from book. Nami tiredly came to the table and set in the chair, burying her head in her hands.

''No. Ever since Franky and Usopp's stupid love machine matched us, he thinks we are meant to be!'', she complained to her older friend.

''And you're not?'', Robin suddenly asked, while looking at Nami.

''No! I want someone who… I don't know… Is not like Luffy! Someone smart, rich, polite!

''You would be surprised how many women are attracted to a man like our captain, you know. Even the pirate empress is deeply in love with him.''

Nami just sighed, shaking her head; she was tired, confused, irritated and above all, angry. Why? There was a time before, within few new weeks of her freedom from Arlong, that she felt certain affection towards her captain. First after him giving her his hat, then shouting those words on the ruins of Arlong Park, then him carrying her on top of the snowy mountain… What girl wouldn't fall for a guy like that? And just when she was about to confess… Vivi appeared. Now, don't assume wrong, Nami loved Vivi as a sister, but when she saw his hat on her head… And the way Luffy was shouting at her with desire to make her see right… Nami gave up. And now when she was completely over him… He suddenly is all over her, but not just cause he felt like it, it was because some machine said that. What if the machine said someone else? What if it said Boa Hancock instead? Or a scratching post?

''But I am not one of those women, Robin! I see the real him under that perfect six-pack and I am not impressed!'', Nami yelled and stood up angrily. She left the library.

''You are right about one thing, miss navigator… You do see real him.'', Robin chuckled.

…

* * *

Nami huffed angrily while walking the deck, looking for something/someone to let her anger on. She was always making sure not to be caught by Luffy, who knows what rubber captain would do next.

''Greetings, Nami.'', she heard. She stopped in her trucks, and scowl appeared. Luffy was behind her. Well, might as well finish it! She turned around and her jaw dropped.

Luffy's hair was combed so not one strand was out of his head, he was wearing a suit that looked suspiciously like Sanji's, and he even… had a book in his hand.

''Luffy?!''

''Indeed, my beloved Nami. I, as yours meant to be, decided, take on the path of educated-''

''NO! NO, STOP IT! I KNOW WHAR ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, AND IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!'', Nami yelled at him, while ruffling his hair and throwing the book out of his hand.

''Oh come on Nami! Just give me a chance! Look!'', he said breathing hard while pointing to his tie.

''I even learned how to tie this thing up for you, Nami…I stole Sanji's suit, Robin's only rose and Franky's glasses! I'm gonna get beaten by Sanji, killed by Robin and banned from the workshop, but it's worth it, cause if you finally see that we are perfect for each other, then you'll make me the happiest man in the world!'', Luffy was saying while practically hugging her knees. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, suddenly feeling something in her stomach.

'NO! Let me make myself clear: I don't want to have to do anything with you! EVER!'', she yelled at his face, making sure to look at him in eyes.

And then… his heart broke.

Luffy let go of her knees and fell on his butt, his head suddenly lowing and his hat shadowing his eyes. His fist clenched and Nami could swear she even saw a tear.

''L-Luffy?'', she asked quietly.

''Why are you refusing me, Nami? Am I not god enough for you? I tried everything already… If you don't want me, then… just tell me. Please, just stop pulling my nose already.''

''Luffy…''

''If you love me like you say you are, then why didn't you say so earlier? Why suddenly when that machine said that?'', Nami asked enraged.

''Because I… I didn't know just how much you are perfect.''

That didn't cheer Nami up. Not one bit!

''But last night, I realize how much you are. You are smart and you always make me see the right way, you keep this ship in shape and you are so... Amazing, Nami! I want to be yours meant to be! Everything I am not… you are! So tell me, Nami. Tell me we are not perfect for each other, and I'll never bug you again!'', he said while looking at her.

Nami was speechless. And he was right. He was everything she wasn't, and he did fulfill her in that… And now when she thought about it… All those thongs Luffy did for her lately…

Suddenly her eyes went wide open. Those old feelings inside her suddenly appeared again, and when she saw Luffy again, looking at her like that, with pained, pleading look…

''Luffy.'', she whispered quietly.

''Yes, Nami?'', he asked with a bit of hope. Please, Nami, please, Luffy begged in his mind.

''I think… I want to make this thing… this whole meant to be… I want to make it work.'', she said while falling on her knees so she was in his eye level. His face stoned from shock and he beaned brightly. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

''Really?!''

''Yes, I do.''

And then he kissed her.

_**Step three: forget woo-ing and be diplomatic – success!**_

_**Mission accomplished.**_


End file.
